Sans bruit
by Sarclysis
Summary: HG.. Que se passe til quand son mari trompe Hermione?


Il bien connu qu'il ne faut jamais me laisser seul, le soir devant mon ordinateur, pourquoi me direz vous, et bien lisez jeunes gens

**Sans bruit **

Hermione cherchait dans les papiers, les parchemins, les poches de son mari, elle ne voulait pas trouver….

_**Elle en fera des poches  
Pour mieux se persuader  
Que sa vie n'est pas moche  
Qu'elle est juste encombrée**_

Une preuve de Sa faute, elle voulait ,ne rien trouver juste son amour pour elle, pour l'enfant qu'elle portait, pour leur avenir…. Ensemble.

_**Par des filles angéliques  
Qui regardent son mec  
Elle connaît la musique  
Mais ses yeux restent secs**_

C'est vrai qu'il est beau, les cheveux blond platine tel un ange, se sourire narquois, et fière gravé sur ses lèvres et dans son cœur à elle, son visage avec des trains fins, ses yeux avec deux prunelles glacés, son corps oh… son corps est indescriptible tellement qu'il est parfait, la perfection incarnée songea t-elle amèrement, elle comprenait les filles qui le regardaient qui pourrait lui résister…

_**Sans bruit  
Il la trompera  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire**_

Il rentrait tard le soir, le regard toujours brillant de cet amour qui sembleraitne jamais ce finir, quand leur corps se rencontrait s'était comme la passion d'avant revécu dans la présent, mais pour elle c'était un amour malsain sans parole, juste des regards et du…sexe, mais sans passion y a-t-il de l'amour ?

_**Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie est une bohémienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que les larmes viennent**_

Pendant leur acte, il lui disait des mots tellement doux, sensuels, amoureux, mais cela durait seulement qu'une nuit… Puis lendemain, il avait disparu tel la lune dès que le soleil apparaît, il était la nuit, elle, le jour, il était l'hiver, elle, l'été, il était la tristesse, elle, la joie… elle souffrait de le voir s'éloigner d'elle, elle pleurait dans le silence, une ombre dans l'obscurité la voit-on ?

_**Elle posera ses valises  
Sur les quais des grandes lignes  
Pour voir comment se brisent  
Les illusions intimes**_

Elle pensait à partir le laisser lui et son clan de mangemort dégénéré, ses courtisanes, son maître.

Il était, il est et il sera toujours le chien-chien obéissant, tuant pour une vile caresse de son maître. Elle avait choisi son camp pour lui, pour eux, par….. amour ?

_**Elle refera sa vie  
Mille fois dans sa tête  
Mais ce qu'on décide la nuit  
Demain sera peut-être**_

Elle avait pensé à plusieurs scénario, plusieurs choix, mais jamais ne les tentaient, par peur, par haine, par amour ? Elle ne le sait…. Elle aurait aimé le tuer, l'embrasser comment peut-on haïr et aimer une même personne, c'est tellement déconcertant….

_**Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera**_

Oui, il l'a trompé, elle le voyait dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans ce qu'il appelle de l'amour pour elle, elle allait se venger, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, mais la vengeance n'est-elle pas un plat qui se mange froid ?

_**Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime**_

Il lui disait sans cesse cette phrase alors elle lui répondait :

- Qu'est que l'amour Drago ?

Il l'a regardait alors comme ci, elle était un détraqueur, un folle sortit de Sainte Mangouste.

_**La vie peut devenir chienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne  
Elle pensera au pire  
En longeant des écluses  
Mais elle préfère souffrir**_

Il lui répétait qu'il aimait, elle souffrait.

- Tais toi, Tais toi murmura t-elle, le silence lui ne ment pas

Là, il savait qu'elle savait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire, juste se taire, et la voir se consumer, voir leur passion s'envoler…

**_Sans se trouver d'excuses  
Elle parlera de lui  
Comme s'il était mort_**  
**_Sur sa photographie  
Elle jettera des sorts_**

Elle pourrait se plaindre en disant que c'est un sale hypocrite, un salop, mais non, les excuses à quoi bon ? Elle doit vivre pour demain et non pour hier, elle doit survivre pour son enfant… Pourquoi ne part-elle pas, car elle veut le voir pleurer, souffrir comme elle si ce n'est plus.

_**Elle le trompera  
Sans bruit  
Puis elle rentrera  
Maudire  
L'appartement désert  
La vie est une carnassière  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Qu'on rentre en enfer**_

Elle s'était vengée, elle l'avait fait devant lui, elle avait vu son regard se perdre pendant que son amant lui donner du plaisir, et les semaines passèrent au manoir l'ambiance était tendue, froide, morte, l'enfer commençait maintenant, car elle avait des remords, ça la broyait, la vidait de l'intérieur, elle se laissait mourir pendant que lui :

_**Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire**_

Il n'avait jamais arrêté de la tromper, de l'haïr, de l'aimer ; mais maintenant tout aller s'achever pour de bon.

_**Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie peut devenir chienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne  
Sans bruit  
Sans bruit**_

Il lui tenait la main, et voyait son regard se perdre et mourir, elle allait mourir ce soir, son cœur saignait vraiment, Drago compris ce qu'il perdait, elle, sa vie, sa flamme, puis brusquement la flamme s'éteignit et c'est :

_**Sans bruit **_

Qu'elle mourut.

Voila fin,(enfin il y aura peut être suite je sais pas) vous déciderez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez que ce soit négatif (mais constructif) et positif (mais jouissif) !

Sarclysis


End file.
